Lovely instant
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Ginga se dépêche d'aller au B-pit pour ne pas énerver Madoka lorsqu'il remarque Kyoya...Yaoi.


**Mot de l'auteur:** Bonne Saint-Valentin! Je vous offre pour cette occasion cette fic (ainsi qu'une autre) sur Kyoya et Ginga. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

**Disclamer:** Je ne possède pas Metal fight Beyblade.

**Lovely instant**

Le blader vert s'était endormi adossé à un arbre. Sa respiration était paisible. Les traits de son visage détendus. Il n'y avait pas un chat dans les environs.

Il dormait toujours quand Ginga arriva.

Le roux était pressé, il devait rejoindre Madoka au B-Pit le plus rapidement possible. Il était affreusement en retard lorsqu'il vit Kyoya.

Il ralentit son allure et s'apprêta à l'appeler mais il remarqua que celui-ci dormait.

Le vert avait l'air si doux à cet instant.

Ginga, oubliant ce qu'il devait faire, avança silencieusement vers lui. Il s'agenouilla pour mieux le regarder.

Il sourit, attendri par ce qu'il voyait.

Au bout d'un moment, il leva son bras et approcha sa main du visage de son amoureux.

Le roux hésita un instant puis rétracta son geste. Il ne pensait pas que ce soit une bonne idée de troubler le sommeil du maître de Leone. Il mordilla sa lèvre, sa main suspendue dans les airs, ne sachant pas quelle démarche adopter.

Il y réfléchissait encore quand il sentit quelque chose agripper son poignet.

Ginga releva ses yeux miel. Ils croisèrent ceux, océan, de Kyoya. Ce dernier tenait son poignet et le détaillait.

Cette attitude fit s'empourprer le possesseur de Pegasus. Son visage avait la même teinte que ses cheveux. Il ouvrit et referma sa bouche à plusieurs reprises.

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger, balbutia-t-il. Excuse-moi.

Le propriétaire de Leone lui sourit avant de poser ses lèvres sur son poignet. Geste qui fit prendre un teint plus foncé aux joues du roux.

-Ce n'est rien…

Il l'attira à lui puis il caressa sa joue avant d'attraper délicatement son menton. Ils se tinrent tête contre tête, souriants et se regardant tendrement.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

-Je ne t'en veux pas.

Ginga souriait toujours. Il se blottit dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent pelotonnés de cette façon jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se lève d'un bond.

Le vert en resta coi.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends? Pourquoi t'as fait ça?!

-Je suis en retard…

Il commença à partir mais son élan fut arrêter par le maître de Leone qui avait attrapé un bout de son écharpe.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Mais Kyoya…

-Reste là.

Il tira sur l'écharpe, forçant Ginga à revenir dans ses bras, qu'il referma sur lui.

-Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on est seulement tout les deux… autant en profiter, murmura-t-il.

Le maître de Pegasus ne put s'empêcher de rougir tant la remarque était ambiguë.

Le sourire de Kyoya, doux jusqu'alors, devint narquois.

-Il y a un problème?

-Ab-absolument rien.

Il approcha son visage de celui de son petit ami.

-Alors, pourquoi tu rougis?

-Je ne rougis pas!

Il glissa ses mains sur sa taille.

-Ah bon? C'est juste une hallucination alors?

Ginga hocha vivement la tête, tentant vainement de ne pas penser à la chaleur émise par les mains du vert.

-Tu es sûr?

Le détenteur de Leone dénoua son écharpe et embrassa son cou.

-Kyoya… protesta faiblement le roux.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il avec un air presque innocent.

-J'ai promis à Madoka d'être au B-Pit il y a plus de quinze minutes. Je devrais déjà y être…

La fin de sa phrase était à peine chuchotée. Son attention était portée sur les baisers que son petit ami déposait sur son cou.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux avant de s'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Ils se séparèrent, le souffle court.

-Ginga…

-GINGAAAAA! hurla une voix.

Les deux amoureux sursautèrent violement et se séparèrent.

Madoka arriva, furieuse. En la voyant, le roux eut une expression apeurée.

-Ça fait plus d'une demi-heure que tu devais venir à la boutique!

-Je-je sais. Désolé.

-Tu crois que ça suffit!

Kyoya regardait la scène légèrement énervé. Cette fille se prenait pour qui pour oser les interrompre. Il serra les poings et crispa la mâchoire. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'envoyer une remarque cinglante puisque son petit ami n'avait pas dit à ses soi-disant amis qu'ils étaient ensembles et le vert ne tenait pas à se disputer avec lui pour une raison aussi dérisoire.

Néanmoins, il grogna.

C'est à ce moment que la brune le remarqua.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Pfft, fit-il en tournant la tête.

-Toujours aussi poli à ce que je vois. Ginga viens!

Elle repartit à grand pas, s'éloignant du couple.

Le roux jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescent aux yeux bleus qui affichait un air courroucé.

Il fit un pas et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-À plus tard. Je t'aime.

Kyoya l'observa un instant. Son expression s'adoucit.

-Moi aussi.

-GINGA! cria la technicienne.

L'interpelé embrassa une dernière fois son amoureux avant de s'en aller rapidement de peur que Madoka ne revienne lui crier dessus.

Le vert le regarda s'éloigner avant de lui aussi partir.

**Owari**


End file.
